Body Swamped
by KNDfreak
Summary: When Sparx finds a strange crystal, he and Spyro switches bodies! Can they manage to stay in each others bodies until 12:00? And how will they coop with their every day talents?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Spryo! Look what I found!" Yelled out the golden dragonfly, Sparx. Spyro was taking a nap when he heard him. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at his best bud with annoyance written all over his face.

"What now, Sparx?" He asked. Then he notice how low Sparx was flying towards him so he decided to get up and make the rest of the trip easy for him. Sparx, seeing his buddy coming, smiled as he dropped the heavy dark blueish black color crystal.

"What is that?" Spyro asked, eyes filled with wonder. Sparx shrugged.

"It's a crystal, but unlike any other ones that you carry!" He said. Then he smiled and looked at the crystal. "Maybe...it stores power in it!" With that, sparx grabbed the crystal.

"Hey, I think we should tell Ignitus." Spyro said, grabbing the crystal. As soon as he did, the crystal started to glow and both Sparx and Spyro fainted. Later, Sparx was the first to wake up, but felt completely different. He started to yawn, but when he did, flames came shooting out of his mouth. His eyes went wide. _I can't do that! How did I do that?!_ He thought, getting up, but realize he was still standing on the ground or at least, thought he was. _I should be floating! Not sitting! What's going on?_ He thought. He then saw a river and started _**walk**_ to it. Sparx started to drink it when he realize it was NOT his reflection he was staring at.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That's when Spyro woke up, feeling lighter then he was before. He then saw his body standing near the river flowing by.....wait a minute- _How can that be me when I'm standing-_ He looked down to realize he didn't have any feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sparx looked up and looked at Spyro, eyes wide.

"I'M YOU!" They both shouted. Spyro then calm down and open his eyes.

"Let's not panic-"

"Not panic?! How can we not?! Look at me, I'm a purple thing!" Yelled sparx, going around in circles. Ignoring that comment, Spyro open his mouth again.

"Look, lets just tell Ignitus. He'll know what to do." With that, the two ran off to find the fire dragon. They found him inside of the Temple and told him how the two manage to switch bodies.

"And that's what happened." Spyro said. Ignitus scratched his chin, wondering.

"Hmm, a dark blueish black color you say?" Both Spyro and Sparx nodded. He scratched his chin again.

"Boy, that's becoming a habit to you, isn't it?" Said Sparx, who only got a glare from him.

"That's the work of a body switch crystal alright." Sparx made a face.

"Gee, even the NAME sounds obvious." He said. Spyro stiffened a chuckle when Ignitus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"The body switch crystal, as you already know, lets you switch bodies for a period of time. Such rare crystal though, hard to believe that Sparx found one in the gardens." He said.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Spyro asked.

"Til midnight, at 12 the least."

"12:00?! Are you sure?!" Sparx asked.

"Yes, why? Going out with Gem again?" Spyro teased. Sparx glared while blushing.

"In the matter of fact, I am! And I don't want her to see me like this! It'll be too weird!" He whined. Ignitus shook his head. Youngsters. What are you gonna do with them?

"Sorry Sparx, but it'll have to wait until the spell wears off or at least, find another crystal. Til then, you are herby trained by Spyro so you'll get use to having his powers under control."

"WHAT?! No way! Nuh-uh! Not going to happen! Sorry, but no can do!"

~Few hours later

"I want a recount!" Sparx yelled, a little angry at the fact that he A) Can't go out with Gem and B) Had to get trained by Spryo so he can use his powers. Spryo shook his head at his brother. Sometimes, he wonder why he ever joined him anyways.

"Look, can you shoot out flame? That's as simple as it gets." He said. Sparx nodded and open his mouth, but instead of flames, it was ice. Spyro eyes went wide and before he could get away, he was frozen. Sparx blinked, wondering how he got ice instead of flames. He tried again, this time it was flames. Too bad that he accidentally went too far and burned Spryo. He glared as Sparx smiled sheepishly.

"Look on the bright side," He said. "At least it's MY body that I'm buring up." Spyro just gave him a death glare. Later, they were near a lake.

"You can use your ice powers to make ice pieces on large amount of water to get across." Spyro eyed Sparx. "Can you do that?" Sparx nodded.

"I think I got the ice part down." With that, he open his mouth, but instead of ice, it was electric. Spyro eyes went wide. _This will not end well._ He thought as the ball of electric touch the water. Soon sparks were flying and thunder bolts too. One thunder bolt, however, hit both Spyro and Sparx. At the end of it, Spyro was laying on his stomach, wings twiching and Sparx looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I thought you said you got it down." Said Spyro, still in shock.

"I thought so too." Sparx mumbled. Spyro could tell this is gonna be a long day.

_What do you think? Fine or not so fine? Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

Sparx groan as he tried to lay down comfortably in sun, but every time he tried, his tail or shall I say Spyro's tail, got in the way.

"Honestly," Sparx started, looking at Spyro. "I don't know why dragons have these things! They are nothing but trouble!" Spyro rolled his eyes.

"And I don't know why dragonflies have their own light. It's too bright!" He mumbled. Sparx rolled his eyes and sighed. He then wonder how long before Gem, or Cynder in that case, figure out what's going before they could switch back. _I wanna switch now._ He thought. Sparx sighed, unknowingly, letting out pieces of earth breath.

"Oh come on, Sparx." Spyro whined. Sparx raise his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your Earth breath! Every time you exhale, pieces of green breath comes out of your mouth!" He said. Sparx exhaled and Spyro was right. He smiled sheepishly again.

"Sorry. It's hard to breathe without some magical powers slipping." He said. Spyro just groan as he layed into the grass, wondering if Cynder would notice the differenece between him and Sparx. Matter of fact, she would have already notice by the time they switch. He smiled. _Hurry and please switch us back._ Before Spyro could get up, he heard a loud 'Oww!' sound and looked over to see that Sparx had burned his tail. Spyro growled.

"Stop hurting me!" He shouted. Sparx gave him a confuse look.

"When did I ever-"

"The Electric orb accident?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, but I got hurt too!" Sparx shouted.

"Of course you did! You always do!" Spyro shouted. Sparx glared.

"Nuh-uh! I never got hurt!" He shouted, folding his arms or at least tried to.

"Your arms are too short!" Sparx pointed out the obvious. Spyro rolled his eyes and floated away. Sparx was left there, feeling a little hurt that Spyro yelled at him. He rarely ever so did. He stood up and tried to follow Spyro's direction, but couldn't even remember where he went. _Man, he's trying to kill me!_ He thought, just taking any path and hoping that leads to Spyro. Meanwhile, Spyro was still fumed about the whole thing. It's mostly because he yelled at him. He didn't mean to, it just happened. _Guess I should find him and say 'sorry'._ He sighed and went back to where he was. When he realize that Sparx wasn't there, a worry feeling rushed over him. _Great, just great. First, I got into a stupid arguement and now, I lost my best friend, who doesn't even know how to work my powers!_ He thought. Spyro took a deep breath and wait for the answer to come to him.

"SPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yeah, that works. Spyro quickly ran into the gardens to find at least three to five frogweeds surrounding him. Sparx looked at him with slight fear in his eyes.

"I can't breathe out magic!" He yelled. Spyro eyes went wide.

"What do you mean you can't breathe out magic?!" He asked. Sparx open his mouth, but nothing came out except for small black smoke clouds.

"See?!" He said. Spyro thought about it for a second.

"SPYRO!" He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Sparx's cry. He turned towards him and shouted

"Run!" With that being said, both of them started to run. It was only a matter of time when they came to the edge and needed to glide their way to the other side of the gardens. Spyro looked at him.

"You know how to fly, right?" Sparx looked at him as if he just said 'Do you eat butterflies?'.

"Duh! I'm always flying, hello?!"

"Right." _No duh._ He thought as they both glide their way on the other side. They looked back to see that the frogweeds were surrendering and headed back home. They smiled and started to walk until they saw what cause them to retreat.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"GOD!" It was one of those giant spider things (eerm, don't know it's name and I HAVE the game - -). It looked at both of them and hit spyro with a web. Spyro was hanging by a vine, tangle in the web as the spider growled at Sparx. Sparx gulped.

"Mommy." He wimpered as he dodge the webs.

"HELP!" He yelled out. Spyro tried, in a hurry, to get out and help Sparx. _But what can I do besides getting eaten?_ He thought until he saw those green gems on the other side of where Sparx and the spider was at. He turned to him and saw him running towards the green gems.

"Sparx, there's a green gem crystal behind you! You need them to restore your magic breath in order to defeat him!" Sparx, hearing this, turned to see the green gems, but was covered in vines.

"How can I use them if there's a vine wall there?!" Sparx yelled back.

"You have to use tail strike!"

"Tail strike? How can I do that?!"

"You know, the midair cartweel and then use my tail to pound the ground? You've seen it before." Spyro said, calmly. It was then the vine that Spyro was hanging around started to break. His eyes went wide as he looked at the bottomless pit, filled with sharp, pointy vines.

"And hurry! I'm about to fall!" Sparx looked at him while dodging the webs and the hits the spider was making.

"You're a dragonfly! Keyword: FLY! Just fly your way out!"

"I can't if I'm still stuck in the web!" Spyro said, angrily. Sparx made a 'o' and grunted as he moved to the next peice of land. It was then that the spider grew tired of the game and swung his body around. Sparx eyes went wide and tried to move, but got hit anyways. In fact, now he was rolling towards the bottomless pit. Spyro eyes went wide.

"SPARX! LOOK OUT!" Before he could, Sparx was already off the edge of the cliff.


End file.
